


A storm is coming, but I don't mind

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's the ghost of a smile on his lord's lips, a corner that faintly rises and stays like this for a few seconds, enough to give Davos the time to imagine, to see, almost to taste the smile that never comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A storm is coming, but I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Set after the end of the siege of Storm's End, after Stannis cut Davos's fingers. From the informations I found, Stannis should be 18-19, I'm assuming Davos is a bit older than him. You can read it as a sequel to [A cold fire still leaves a burn](A%20cold%20fire%20still%20leaves%20a%20burn), but they're pretty much indipendent.  
> 2\. Written for this prompts: "He corrected my use of grammar... I think we both know that means i have to sleep with him." in the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/). I don't think that's what the OP wanted but I just needed to get this out of my system so... sorry D:  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

\- You're married. -  
It's a statement, not a question, the voice is plain and emotionless, that soft whisper that haunts his dreams and his days: Davos turns his head to face him and his lord is looking at him, laying naked on the bed, an hand under his cheek, the other brushing fingers against his arm.  
\- Yes, I am. -  
\- Do you love your wife?-  
\- Yes, I love her very much. -  
His lord says nothing for a few seconds, his black eyes stare at him like they're trying to figure out what he's made of, like he's cut open in front of him and his lord is finally able to look inside of him to see how he works.  
\- And you told me you also have a child. Do you miss them?-  
\- Every day, my... I miss them a lot. -  
Stannis is not a lord when he lays with him, has no title, no role, no castle, he's just Stannis, not even a Baratheon, just a boy without a name, like Davos was before he became Davos Seaworth, before his lord made him what he is now: it's the only rule they have, an unspoken one, one that the smuggler learned the hard way, when his lord hit so hard he tasted blood in his mouth that one time he dared to call him “my lord” while he was buried inside him.  
His lord wants to forget who he is, wants to let everything go, wants Davos to desperately help in this and he knows there's nothing, nothing, nothing Davos wouldn't do for him.  
It's a lesson his learned mixed with the taste of onions.  
\- What will your wife say of this?-  
His lord brushes his fingers against his bandaged hand: it's almost completely healed, but the pain is still sharp and hot, like a fire that never dies, that eats his flesh and leaves a burning feeling behind.  
\- She... she'll understand your justice, like I did. -  
His lord lets out an humorless laugh and gets up, sits on his lap and takes his face between his hands.  
\- And will she also understand how just it is to ask her husband to lay with me?-  
\- In the past, I lay with other women. This is something she doesn't need to know. -  
\- “Laid”, Davos. “In the past, I laid with other women”. -  
\- Of course, forgive me. -  
His lord takes a deep breath against his lips.   
\- My brother Robert, King Robert I should call him now, says I'm a fool to trust a low, uneducated man like you, a smuggler, a man who can't even read, that this only proves how stupid and unfit for power I am. -  
The grip moves to his shoulders, hard, strong, almost painful, but Davos doesn't move, because he knows his lord is not finished.  
\- But I trust you more than I'll ever trust him, his men, those lords who think that just because they were born on the good, rich, clean side of the world, they have some kind of god-given power, that there's a special wisdom that comes with a title: all liars, traitors, backstabbing animals they are, Davos, they should bow to you, not the other way around. You earned my trust with actions, not words. Words don't save men from starvation, you did. -  
\- Your words are too much for a man like me. -  
\- If I had more men like you, I'd sit on the Iron Throne, not Robert. -  
His lord stops talking and rests his head on his shoulder: Davos slides his good hand on his his back, on his shoulders, on his neck and his lord shivers at the touch.  
His lord in so thin, so skinny, all hard bones, skin and so little meat it looks like he could fall any second: even now he eats a lot less then his men, leave the best parts of the supplies to them and still they don't love him.  
When Davos asked him why, he said with his plain and empty voice that a lord has to be the better man and that his men needed the food more than he did.  
His lord's skin is a map of scars, bruises, bite marks and scratches and many of those are his doing: marks on his hips, bites on his neck, scratches on his back, all to remind them what they have done, what they do, what they will do.  
Davos licks one of them and his lord is startled, pushes him away a little bit to look at him.  
\- You lay with me because I ordered you to. -  
\- Yes. And no. -  
His lord frowns and when he does that he looks younger than ever, looks almost like the boy Davos he imagines he used to be, less pained, less haunted, his old eyes still young.  
\- I do it because you ordered me to, but also because I want to. -  
There's the ghost of a smile on his lord's lips, a corner that faintly rises and stays like this for a few seconds, enough to give Davos the time to imagine, to see, almost to taste the smile that never comes.  
With an hand, his lord grabs the back of his head, just to keep him there, still and close; Davos takes a deep breath and tights the grip on his hips, waves of desire and arousal crushing on his body.  
\- Would you do everything I command?-  
His lord's other hand is between his legs and Davos has to take a deep breath before he can reply.  
\- Maybe. -  
\- Would kill my brother the king if I asked you to?-  
\- Your brother means nothing to me, I would kill him for you. -  
\- Would you kill your wife and your child for me?-  
Davos stares at him with wide eyes, but his lord has nothing written on his face: everything stops around them, nothing moves, even the sounds dies.  
\- No. -  
\- Would you kill me if I ordered you to kill your wife and child for me?-  
\- Yes. -  
This time, the smiles comes.  
And it's a real one.  
Davos is almost sure he's the only one in this world who has ever been admitted to this private, sacred, intimate moment.  
\- That's why you're so precious to me, Davos. You never lie. -  
His lord kisses him, Davos savors his lips, caresses his back, feels his lord's hands on his arms and shoulders.  
\- Never lie to me. -  
\- Never. -  
\- And stay by my side. -  
\- Always. -  
His lord lays on the bed again.  
Davos takes a few time to explore his body with his eyes.  
Then he follows.

When he wakes up the sun is setting, the room is cold, but his lord is still in his bed, asleep and curled against his body.  
Davos kisses his forehead, brushes his hair away from his closed eyes and thinks he's lucky.  
Lucky to be alive, lucky for the future his child will have, lucky for everything he has now, for the man he will become.  
And, most of all, he's lucky to be at Stannis side.


End file.
